


Routine

by shimmer_like_agirl



Series: OTP: Hold Me By the Heart [18]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_like_agirl/pseuds/shimmer_like_agirl
Summary: Fill for a tumblr prompt "Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing". Set post Deadfire
Relationships: Edér Teylecg/The Watcher
Series: OTP: Hold Me By the Heart [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687282
Kudos: 7





	Routine

After all the adventures, after all the places she’d been, Adira had worried about finding herself bored with the life she’d chosen. The life she’d dreamed about since venturing out from the Living Lands. Would the little farmhouse in the middle of nowhere be enough? Would she one day start yearning for life on the road?

In reality, she needn’t have worried. Waking up in the morning without a single fire to extinguish or emergency that demanded her attention was sheer bliss. The only responsibilities she had were to herself and, of course, to Edér who’d told her long ago he’d follow wherever she decided to go. The quiet life suited them, more than either of them had ever realized.

There was a serenity to having a routine that Adira hadn’t expected. Repetition brought a kind of warm comfort, like slipping on your favourite sweater when there was a chill in the air. The world outside could be chaotic and messy, as she knew well, but here...here it was different. Here was home.

The sun rose, as it did every morning, and the routine began in earnest. There was a stove to be fired up, a kettle to be put on, breakfast to be made. Almost always there was small talk, discussions on what the day would hold or what the weather was threatening to do outside. Absolutely always there was a healthy dose of good-natured teasing. 

Without fail, they sat together at their kitchen table, always beside one another, never at opposite ends. The bustle of breakfast faded into quiet contentment and she drank her tea, absently stirring while reading one of her books.

The scrape of Edér’s chair being pushed back signalled the reluctant full start of the day. Tilting her head slightly, but not taking her eyes off the words on the page in front of her, she offered her cheek to him. Soft, warm lips brushed against her skin, lingering perhaps just a moment longer than usual before murmuring his goodbyes and moving towards the door.

He was halfway out when she caught his arm to bring him back. Framing his face in her hands, she brought his lips back to hers to capture them in a kiss of her own, long and lavishing, urging him to stay just a little while longer. He obliged happily, closed the half-opened door and followed her back towards their bedroom. 

Sometimes routines were meant to be broken.


End file.
